innovationslaststandfandomcom-20200214-history
Temples
Temples All deities have temples, though the Triumvirate (Ios, Elari, and Sevas) by far have the most. As is customary as well, nearly all cities with a Temple of Ios will have one of Sevas and Elari as well, as a show of the balance that they work to protect. Some are small chapels and other are grandiose complexes with multiple functions and varying states of military power. The following is an excerpt taken from here.: "They walked arm and arm together through a short hallway that led from the priests' living quarters into the Temple Commons. The Temple grounds were more a sprawling complex than a singular temple as the name implied. There was a school for children, an orphanage, a shelter for the homeless, quarters for the priests, guest quarters for traveling ministers, a large building containing a kitchen with a dining room capable of seating just over two hundred people, a hospital, a barracks for the Temple Guard - the standard protection granted to affiliate members of the Church of Solance such as Altrien's Temple of Ios -, several gardens, and of course the Temple Commons that contained the large, ornate, and vaulted Temple of Ios as well as various rooms with religious significance and purposes." Temples play an important role in the power of their patron deity, as beings from The Other gain their power directly from the people worshipping them. In turn, they may choose to support their followers with blessings, knowledge, or curse depending on the deity and the worshipper. ---- Temples Of Ios There are many Temples of Ios in the World of Daein, though not all of them belong to the same Church or sect of Ios worship. These temples and chapels are normally decorated with many paintings and other artworks that depict stories and events from the Book of Ios or even historical events surrounding a particular temple's construction. Additionally, they are typically surrounded by gardens and/or groves of trees to add the natural beauty they believe their god, Ios the Father of Life, would be fond of. Excerpt: "Outside of the Temple, between itself and the Priest Quarters, was a covered walkway painted with various images relating to stories from the Book of Ios. The two traveled down it quietly but neither seemed to notice the paintings. All Percifal could think of was his weakening knees and being grateful for this sturdy young lad to act a proper cane on the way to the temple. The night was calm and warm, something Percifal was also grateful for, and the walk pleasant. The Honored Father was almost sad to see it end as a side door into the temple became apparent on the other side of a line of tall palm trees and various tropical flowers and plants...Percifal didn't hurry to the door; Instead he closed his eyes for a moment allowed the pleasant smell of the flowers to occupy his senses." The following list is composed Temples affiliated with The Church of Solance, '''which is the largest group of Ios devotees of the world. *The Solanican Temple (Solance) *The King's Temple (Prium) *The Temple of Ios (Altrien) ---- '''Temples of Elari Temples of Elari are typically centers of learning for whatever city or nation they reside in. Architecture, math, and theological studies are only some of the many wonders of the mind to be explored at these locations. Their construction speaks to their knowledge of such things. Some Elari worship centers are blessed with having creative minds as well as knowledgable ones to construct their sites. Excerpt from this post: "Tucked away in a grove of fruit-bearing trees, near the southern wall of the palace grounds, stood the chapel for the Goddess of Balance, Elari...The Chapel of Elari was small and barren. The entire structure was roughly the size of a country cottage and just as humbly decorated, but despite the lack of precious artifacts and domineering heights no one could dispute the raw beauty the holy structure possessed. Like an opal gem, the Chapel of Balance was most stunning when the light of the stars, sun, or flame reflected off of it. Its smooth, creamy white floors would glitter like a tray of embers and blush fleeting shades of soft pink and orange during the evening and morning hours. Children often organized teams to capture this illusive glow, only to find that it had skipped across the room to hide within the black marble walls, which stretched up to support the chapel’s most stunning feature: its glass dome. The dome itself had taken years to design and many more to construct successfully, but the result was worth it. Not many cities could boast that they possessed such a union of engineering and art; hence, the holy ground was often visited by architecture students and enthusiasts alike to study and take awe of the delicate structure that embodied the goddess’s and her cohorts attributes so successfully." *Chapel of Balance (Altrien) ---- Temples of Sevas *Chapel of Sevas (Altrien) Category:The World of Daein